The Kingpin Of The Dark Arts
by ChaosXDev
Summary: Harry learns about magic at a young age. What will he do with his newfound power? DARK! Harry Slytherin! Dumbledore, Weasley, Hermione bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**To Be Free**

The Boy-Who-Lived was training himself tirelessly to prepare himself for the magical power required for the war that was quickly going to rage in matter of years.

The same war that had been fought years before and had devastated the Magical and Muggle community the same.

He was at a secret room under the house that he himself had made with complicated charms and wards.

He had been practicing down here for years now with the only objective in his mind to grow his strength.

Harry quickly flicked his wrist at a magical practice dummy. _Incendio_ , he silently casted.

The powerful fire creating spell devoured the dummy and turned it into dust in matters of seconds.

A second later the dust rearranged itself to what it was before. A further wave of his hand and the dummy had been transformed into a bunny.

Satisfied with himself, Harry walked into the place he never recognized as home and he despised. 4 Privet Drive.

Years ago, he had managed to scare his pig of a Uncle to not make him do anything.

His Uncle had been punishing Harry for burning the steak for Dudley's birthday.

In exchange for burning Dudley's steak, Vernon had been about to force his hand onto the burning stove.

Harry was being scared senseless and just as his hand was about to touch the burning metal, a powerful push of magic easily flipped that THING over.

He had ran away and came back a year later. By now, the whole Dursley family had been terrified of Harry.

With the sweet freedom to do anything he wanted now, he began to train.

Two years later, memories that never happened started to drift around his mind. He learned about the secrets of Voldemort. Politics. Why he didn't have parents. And most importantly who he was.

By the age of 8, he was armed with the memories of the most horrifying Dark Lord that ever stepped foot onto the soil of Magical Britain.

He was Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, and he was angry.

 **Wassup Guys! It's been a long time since I started to write and edit stories but I am back! Hope you like this new story and review be sure to comment what ship you would like this story to be. Have Fun!**

 **-ChaosXDev**


	2. Your In Trouble!

Your In Trouble! Harry reading a book called, "The Dark Arts Explained", when a large boom shook the front door.

Harry did a quick magical scan and found that it was the Transfiguration teacher "Minerva McGonagall. Harry quickly hid the Dark Arts book and opened the door. "Hi, who are you?, he said with a bright smile hiding his inner feelings inside.

She responded "Hello, I am Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts.

I am here to take you to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies". Harry feigned a surprised look.

"What is Hogwarts",? She replied, "The school that your parents would have wanted you to go. It is a school for people with Magical talent. Harry opened his mouth again for another fake question but she cut him off with saying, " Everything will be explained at the school".

The transfiguration teacher then tried to grab his arm but Harry jerked away. "I will get the supplies by myself. Just tell me how to get there". McGonagall fixed a calculating gaze at him and nodded reluctantly.

"I know its a lot to take in so think about the whole thing while you're there. The entrance is behind the Leaky Cauldron in London". Harry nodded and with that the Professor disapparated.

Harry knew that he couldn't go out looking like Harry Potter as he was famous and well, he needed to get around anonymously first. -Line Break- Harry stared with wonder at Diagon Alley. All around him were wizards and witches all moving at a fast pace.

He shook his head and checked his list and looked at his first objective. **#1** : _Get money from Gringotts and check assets._ He started to walk to famous bank that was guarded by goblins.

He went to a bored looking goblin. He leaned in and whispered, "I assume everything that happens is confidential"? When the irritated goblin nodded, he said take me to the Potter Vault".

The goblin's eyes snapped open and with a sneer, "Key"? Harry responded, "I was never given the key".

The goblin had a suspicious look and told Harry to prick his finger with a needle that was on the counter.

Harry pricked his finger and when the needle glowed green, the goblin nearly fell off his chair. "My apologies, Lord Potter. I was thinking that you were a greedy wizard seeking the great fortunes of the Potter Vault.

One more thing, why do you not have your key"? Harry said, "It was never given to me. Shall we go"? The goblin's eyes narrowed and nodded and they rode a cart to the deep bowels of the earth. "What is your name"? Harry asked. The goblin said, "Griphook."

Harry nodded and they rode off in silence. When the cart finally stopped, Harry stared in wonder at the Potter fortune.

The whole vault was filled of coins. He asked the goblin, "Is there any way to carry unlimited coins without any weight"? The goblin nodded and said, "That would be 15 galleons, it will take money directly from the vault.

Harry grabbed the amount that the goblin stated and handed it to him. They went up and then they went to a important looking goblin's office.

Griphook got on his knees and bowed to the important looking figure. "Lord Archville, Lord Potter over here has been done great injustice. He has never been given his family vault key. The goblin looked up in surprise.

His eyes flicked up to Harry's forehead and asked question in it. Harry answered his unasked question, " I have put a Disillusionment Charm on myself. The goblin raised his eyebrows obviously impressed.

He then grabbed a key from his desk that had a P on it. "Here is the Potter Family Vault key. Now who is your Magical Guardian"?

Harry shrugged so the goblin grabbed a manila folder. Let's see, Albus Dumbledore is your Magical Guardian.

He has transferred millions of galleons to a vault named "My Funds". _Damn the old coot must of been up to a lot of work when I was young._

"I would like to file charges against him. Lord Archville nodded and said, "We will retrieve all the money that has been taken along with tax".

With that Harry left the bank and went on the street. Harry saw a pleasant looking woman shopping with a girl who looked the same age as him.

Harry recognized them as the Greengrasses, a long time neutral family that had been starting to lean to the Dark Side for some time.

He walked towards them and asked, "Ma'am, can you please tell me where Flourish & Blotts is? She replied with a curious tone, "First year"? Harry nodded and with that she said, "My name is Marlène Greengrass.

Come with us, Daphne over there is also just starting Hogwarts". Daphne nodded to Harry and in response, he took her hand and kissed it in a gentlemanly manner.

She smiled at him and they went to Flourish & Blotts. They entered the store and the clerk nodded at at Marlène.

"First years?". They said, "Yeah", and he went in the back of the store and brought a set of books and gave it to them.

That will be 58 galleons. The Greengrasses started to pay when Harry gestured for them not to. He then played for everything. Daphne's mom knit her eyebrows together, "Are you sure you can afford it"? Harry laughed, "I have too much money to spend in this lifetime.

Daphne tilted her head and asked, "What's your name"? Harry leaned over to her ear and whispered, "I'm Harry Potter".

It clicked in Daphne's mind and she whispered, "Ohhh, that's why you look different". Harry nodded and they went off. **Was this long enough? Please review and have a great day :D ChaosXDev**


	3. A New Guardian

**A New Guardian**

Marlene turned to Harry, "Would you like to stay at our Manor for a bit"?

Harry thought about it and said, "Sure, why not"? Marlene grabbed Harry and Daphne's shoulders and apparated to Greengrass Manor.

When they arrived, Harry saw a gold and silver magnificent looking Manor.

Marlene flicked her wand and the doors swung open. They went inside while the doors closed behind them.

They then entered a large room filled with grand paintings with elaborate gold curls around it. Marlene snapped her fingers and a house elf appeared in front of them.

"Cook some food for dinner". "Yes Missus Greengrass", the elf squeaked.

They sat down and waited for the Head of the Greengrass family to join them. Look who we have here", said a man with a deep voice.

Marlene bowed and said, "My Lord, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Cyrus Greengrass. Cyrus examined Harry closely and laughed, " He does certainly have Lily's eyes".

He clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Come into my office". They both went into a office. Cyrus flicked his wand and the door shut.

Cyrus said quietly, "What do you want to know about your parents Harry"?

Harry answered, "What were they like"? "Wonderful", he said in thought.

"James was a bit hard headed at times but grew up. Harry smiled at that thought.

He then said, "One more thing. I need to have Dumbledore removed as my Magical Guardian. Will you take the role"?

Cyrus stared at Harry in disbelief. "Will you really offer to give me the role of your Magical Guardian"? Harry nodded and Cyrus's eyes watered. "I accept".

"After dinner I will go to Gringotts and tell them. We will do the ritual then".

He nodded and then they both went upstairs and saw Daphne with her sister, Astoria Greengrass. "About time", Daphne grumbled. "I need to eat".

They all laughed and headed to the dining room. There, a spectacular banquet awaited them.

Roasted beef, pork chops, chicken, anything anyone would want. Marlene was already sitting down and they all sat. A elf filled their goblets.

"To Harry Potter", Cyrus toasted. "To Harry Potter, they all echoed.

The appetiser went by and then the main course and then finally the desert. The dessert was chocolate cake which everybody got seconds to.

Finally, sadly it was time for Harry to leave. He got his items and walked with Daphne outside. "See you at Hogwarts", Harry said with a hint of sadness with it because he was leaving.

Daphne smiled at him. Both their heads leaned to one another and before Harry knew it, they were kissing. Bliss filled Harry's mind and he put his hands on her waist and deepened the kiss.

Finally, they broke apart. "Gosh", Daphne whispered. Harry said quietly, "Are we together"?

Daphne smiled, "Are we"? Harry grinned and said, "Only if you want to be". Daphne answered with another deep kiss.

Harry hugged Daphne and said, "See you at Hogwarts", with a lump in his throat.

Daphne hugged him back with expressions that words could never explain.

Daphne went back inside and Harry disapparated to the Gringotts. He went directly to Lord Archville's office. He sat down on a chair next to the goblin. "I would like to appoint a new magical guardian instead of Albus Dumbledore".

The goblin smiled, "Who would you like that to be"? Harry replied, "Cyrus Greengrass". Archville stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"He will need to be present"? Harry nodded and apparated to Cyrus's office in Greengrass Manor. Cyrus was dressed up in a royal blue suit and was putting on a tie.

"You ready"? Harry asked. He nodded and both apparated to Gringotts. When they entered the Gringotts, a Archville and a old goblin were both there waiting for them. "Lets gets to it", they said.

They walked to a dark chamber with a silver bowl. Cyrus and Harry kneeled down on the altar. The old goblin read from an ancient looking book.

"Will you Cyrus Greengrass accept the risks, hardships, and responsibilities of being the magical guardian of Harry James Potter".

Cyrus nodded and slashed his palm and let the blood drip towards the bowl. "I will". "Will you, Harry James Potter accept Cyrus Greengrass as your magical guardian and let him take responsibilities of you"?

He slashed his palm and firmly stated, "I will". The brilliant bolt of energy wrapped around the two of them and it grew brighter and brighter until it was too bright to look at.

With a flash, Cyrus Greengrass was now officially Harry Potter's magical guardian.

 **How did you guys like this chapter? I know I've been updating a lot slower but I will try to be more quick with my updates. A little fluff between Daphne and Harry!**

 **Cya Guys!**

 **-Chaosxdev**


End file.
